Talk:Eastern Shadow
Two days in a row and this thing did not pop until 26 hours after the previous ToD. 9:06PM CST March 8 11:14PM CST March 9 2:12AM CST March 10 no pop yet I've been here for every single PH pop since the 16 hour window opened on all 3 occasions. Watching movies right next to my computer. Either this has changed in the update, or was incorrect all along. I gave up tonight but a friend of mine is going to keep trying to pop it and let me know how far beyond 27 hours it popped. I also adjusted the pop time to 27 hours until then and I suspect it to be as high as 30 (similar to Argus). And to clarify, I, or others in the room, were killing both shadows as soon as the popped for the entire duration. --Poof 03:14, 10 March 2007 (EST) Pop Pattern and Time I've camped Eastern Shadow for 6 consecutive pops, so far I've concluded : * In the room, there are 2 kind of shadows : Ranger type and 'Random' type * 'Random' type can be a WAR type(wielding degen, axe, or sword), a RNG type, or a BLM type. * Eastern Shadow always lottery spawn of Ranger type, not random type. I've never personally seen Eastern Shadow popped as lottery of 'Random' type though 'Random' type have chance to pop RNG type. * Pop time is either on 18-19 hours mark or 23-24 hours mark Can someone else share their experience too when camping this? --VZX 04:24, 16 March 2007 (EDT) Camp Strategies I just camped this for two weeks and finally got my Vali's Bow. Some advice: Yes, it is 16 to 32 hours, any time during which Eastern Shadow can be a lottery pop. The Eastern Shadow only pops in place of the Ranger, never in place of the random Specter, but you may want to kill the random one anyway to avoid links in case you claim the NM. (I'm certain that the Specter with the Great Sword links, not certain about others) If 30+ hours go by and the Eastern Shadow hasn't popped, it is virtually a force pop. Careful, there are undead in the area, including the Specters themselves, don't leave your PC while your HP is yellow or below. I got my Bow on the 5th claim of this NM, it isn't the easiest drop, especially considering how long it takes to pop. I'm sure the billion people who camped and got Eurytos' Bow experienced the exact same conditions. I'm fairly certain that the update changed the item Eastern Shadow drops but not the spawn conditions. Sleep bolts DO WORK on this NM. Killed him 4/5 times using sleep bolts. Not really necessary in you have /NIN but a nice precaution to take anyway. Take care, the Specter with the Great Sword is a mage, and can cast -ga spells on you wiping out your shadows, so if it links and you get caught off guard, you could be in trouble. It also casts Dispel, which is strange, because it carries a Great Sword like a DRK, and casts -GA spells like a BLM. No more RMT camping this! /cheer It seems like it does not follow any distinctive order of spawn at all. It can go from as early as 16 hours to 32hours. The Place holder 16 minutes(earth time) apart. Wouldn't camp this unless you want to go insane.